New Year and New Troubles
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: The new year has recently begun and the villains reveal their new plan, bringing new troubles to the heroes. A few new heroes also come in. This is a new story that has been newly release. New.
1. New Plans

**A new KFP fanfic. YAY! Also, i have a POM fanfic going and a Truth or Dare going.**

The morning gong rang. "Good morning Master!"

One door didn't open. Shifu sighed and went up to DB's door. He opened it and seen several weapons around the room with DB in the center. He had a clipboard with papers on it. He seemed to be counting the weapons and writing the numbers down. "DB." He didn't respond. "DB!" Still, no response. "DB!" Now, DB jumped, making all the weapons getting messed up.

DB looked around and sighed. He said through clenched teeth, "Keep calm. Just get back to what you were doing. From the beginning!" He got back to setting all the weapons up. He tore up the papers he had been writing on and got out a new set of sheets and started again.

"What is going on?"

DB sighed. "I am taking weapons inventory, as i do every time this time of year."

"Why?"

"This is when the fighting usually begins again."

"But, It has only been a little over two weeks."

"I know. But, that is all the alotted time given for everyone to enjoy whatever celebration they have. It is all done for every religion that I know of. All celebrations have ended. We get only a little time off to enjoy ourselves for them." He continued what he was doing.

"Would you like to take a break and get something to eat?"

"No. I'm fine. I need to get this done."

"Very well."

Everyone left, except for Wan. She walked up behind DB and hugged him from behind and she began to purr. DB's cheeks were red. He had stopped counting. "You need to relax, DB"

"I-I need to get this done Wan."

She rubbed her tail around his leg. "Are you sure you can't take just a little break?" Her voice was very seductive.

He was beginning to sweat. He needed to get the weapons inventory done. "Look, Wan. I-I would love to take a break, b-but-" He was cut off by Wan licking behind his ear.

"But, what? Huh, sweetie?"

They both knew it would only be a little while before DB would turn around and start a make-out session with her. "Wan, i-if I-I don't g-get this done, I may b-be inadequetly prepared for an attack by Diablo and the oth-thers."

Wan nibbled a little on his ear. Then, on his neck. She let stopped and kissed him on the back of his neck. She could feel he was almost putty in her hands. "Wouldn't there be someplace else you would like to put you energy?"

DB was shifting nervously. He had to do something drastic to be able to keep up with the weapons inventory. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her hands, flipped her over his head, and then out the open door. She just landed right outside his door. He quickly closed it. "I need to get this done." Wan was shocked. She picked herself up and dusted off her clothes.

**Kitchen**

"Twenty almond cookies say she got him to come here."

"No way, Mantis. She's just gonna get him into a make-out session."

"You're both wrong. She'e gonna get him into a make-out session and get him here." Everyone turned there heads towards Viper. "What? Can't I make a bet?"

"Sweetie, I've just never seen you make a bet before. But, I'd say he's going to just give her a small kiss."

"I think he's going to get her to stop by talking her out of it." Tigress got the stares now. She just shrugged.

"I would have to say he's actually going to push my sister off."

"Su, he's not going to push her off. He's going to just let her continue what she's doing, while he works."

Po turned slightly and said, "Wing, that's not going to happen. He'd be unable to concentrate. He's going to push her through a portal."

They all turned to Shifu. He sighed. "I guess it's my turn to say what I think. He will probably gently throw her out and close the door."

Only moments before Po was about to pass out the noodles, Wan walked in. She noticed all eyes on her. "You all made bets on what would happen, didn't you?" They all nodded. "He gently flipped me out before he was putty in my hands." All but Shifu bowed their heads in defeat. He just smiled slightly in victory.

"What was the bet again? Twenty almond cookies, correct?"

Po passed out the noodles and said,"Yes it is."

**Villians lair**

Diablo was doing weapons inventory with the others. "Do we all know the plan?"

"Yes, we do. We're going to draw the residents of the jade palace out into the woods and then use the weapon to unleash our plans."

"Si."

"Then, we'll release some villians from Chor Gom Prison to attack them in the vulnerable state they're in."

"Corregir."

"Then, China is ours!"

"You three remember perfectly."

"There is are just two things we'll have to worry about after we get rid of those pests and that is the Ladies of the Shade and the Imperial Army. But, we can easily take them. DB can beat Tai Lung, so that means you can too. I can take the rest of the Ladies of the Shade. Avenger can take down the Army. Leaving Mastermind to conquer the other Masters and the different towns." The four laughed maniacally as they continued to count their weapons.

**Well. What are those four planning? To find out, you'll have to read on! Review! Also, please visit my Truth or Dare and my POM fanfic!**


	2. The Newcomer

**Another chapter. Hooray! Enjoy.**

The masters had decided to enjoy a day down in the valley, while they waited for DB to come out. Wan stayed behind to wait for him. He came out at noon. He entered the kitchen and was tackled into a hug and kiss. "Wow. You act like we haven't seen each other for months."

"Sorry. It's just I was feeling lonely without my coyote to comfort me." She then kissed him on the lips again.

"Where are the others?"

"They went down to the valley."

"Want me to fix us up some food. Then, after we clean it up, we go join them?"

"No. Let's just go to Mr. Ping's so we won't have to clean up a huge mess."

"Alright."

DB made a portal for them to go through to Mr. Ping's. They jumped through.

**Mr. Ping's**

The other masters had just arrived for lunch. Master Shifu had been there playing majong against Mr. Ping when he had free time. He had lost every game. Now, he was ready for lunch. They had all gathered around a table, when DB and Wan had come through the portal, but luckily, DB had thrown down a smoke bomb before anyone noticed Wan. When the smoke had cleared, it was obvious what had happened. DB landed in their bowls and got covered in noodle soup. "I got the weapons inventory done." He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"You will pay for our soups. Both these and the next ones."

"Very well." He held up a bag of money for Mr. Ping, who took the money and brought out some more noodles.

The Wu sisters had their noodles paid for as well. They were inside the kitchen, where they wouldn't be seen. "Your boyfriend sure knows how to make an entrance."

"That's one of the reasons I love him, Wing."

"I am just happy that you two are happy and in love. What's the comotion out there?"

Out in the resauraunt, a new figure had appeared. It was obviously a wolf, but he wearing a suit of armor that hid his face. He had caused the comotion, because the citizens had whispered about him and others had moved away. Mr. Ping came up and he simply said, "Noodles and an order of dumplings, please."

"Right away." He walked back to the kitchen.

DB had his ears scanning the whispers, when he heard something that he didn't like. "I'll be right back." He quickly made his way to the newcomer and sat down on the opposite side of him. "Hello. My name's DB. What's yours?"

The newcomer looked up. "I'm not going to give it away to someone I just met."

"Fair enough. I just came to warn you that a group of boars are wanting to attack you. I was wondering if you would like me to take care of them when they attack, since I am training up at the Jade Palace with the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior."

"Let 'em come. I can handle them."

"Alright. But, if your tail satrts getting kicked, I'll help you out." He then walked back to the group. "Let's get out of here so we can see at least a little of what he can do. There's a group of boars wanting to fight him."

"We should stop them!"

"Tigress, he doesn't want help. So, let's watch. If he needs help, we'll jump in, alright?"

"Alright. We could use another student at the Jade Palace." Everyone looked at Shifu. "I know what DB was thinking." They finished their soup and walked out quickly.

A few minutes after they left, the boars walked up to the wolf. The leader sat down as the wolf ate his food. He never looked up. "Are you liking the food?" No response. "Can you talk?"

"Yes, but I don't like to use my breath on worthless scum."

The leader threw a punch, only to have it caught. The wolf put one more dumpling in his mouth before he set his chopsticks down. The other boars tried to attack, but he just kicked both of them. He then flung the leader over his shoulder and hit him on the ground. The leader whistled, then got knocked out from a fist. Now, ten more boars came in. "I should have taken his help." He got ready for the attack. He hit the first two, before soinning around and hitting another. four boars tackled him and slammed him against the wall, holding his arms. Another boar came up and started punching him. The wolf just swung his legs upward, kicking the boar away. He then kicked away the four boars away from him. The boars then just piled onto him. DB jumped in and started pulling them off while knocking them out, by hitting their heads against one another. The wolf got up. "Thank you. DB."

"No problem. You have a few skills. If you want, we can train you at the Jade Palace."

"I'd rather not settle down."

"Hey, you'll be able to better defend yourself from many people."

The wolf thought for a second. "Alright."

"What is your name?"

"It's Matthew."

"Okay. Let's get you up to the Jade Palace, where you'll meet the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and three others." He grabbed the wolf paw and ran out before he could ask questions.

**Jade Palace**

The others arrived before DB because of Wan making a portal. DB arrived at the top with the wolf not even breaking a sweat. "So. You are going to be my new student?"

"Yes. What is you're name?"

"Master Shifu. These are my students. Po, the Dragon Warrior. Masters Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey. Those three are the Wu sisters. Wan is dating that coyote. Her sisters are Su and Wing. They saty here occasionally."

"Nice to meet you all. Why do the Wu sisters not llive here?"

"Thet are not my students. Though, they do help a lot on missions."

"Why did he not say their name while down in the valley?"

DB answered him while rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't because they are known as villians, but they have changed. We haven't told anyone because of the benefits of them being known as villians." Matthew just nodded. "Now, we need to assess your skills. So, you will be fighting me. Walk over there."

Matthew walked to one side of the ring and DB walked to the other. They both got ready. Shifu snapped his fingers. The two just stood there. DB charged. He stared throwing some punches, that were easily blocked or dodged. Matthew threw a few kicks and punches back, only to have them blocked. DB flipped backwards. The two charged. DB slid and tried tripping him, only to have Matthew jumped over him. DB turned around and got to his feet. He hit Matthew. Matthew staggered backwards, then was tripped. He got back to his feet. DB charged and grabbed the back of his head, brought it down to his knee. Matthew went flying. He landed, only to get back up. DB was surprised, because most others would be knosked out by that. He charged again. He swung his foot high, kicking Matthew in the head. Matthew hit the steps, but got back up. He charged at DB, who grabbed his fist and threw him out the door and down the steps. He watched him hit the bottom. Matthew just got back up and ran up the steps. He slid to a stop and got ready to fight again, only to have Shifu snap his fingers again. DB flipped up to where the others were. "You have a lot of endurance, but lack many skills. We may train you, if you want."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"Very well. Today is a day off, so feel free to do what you want after you have been shown your room."

"I'll take you." Matthew followed DB to the barracks and to his room.

**Kitchen, supper time**

They had all finished their supper and were just talking. "So, matthew, what's your story?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too painful?"

"You could say that."

"Lose family?" DB was watching Matthew's expression. "Lose friends? Get blamed of something you didn't do?" Matthew had a very subtle change, but DB caught it. "What were you blamed for?" Matthew looked up, surprised. DB chuckled. "I've learned to notice subtle changes. So, what was it?"

"Treason. I was in an army. The general wanted to take over. I went to warn the king, but it was set up so that it looked like I was trying to kill him. Now, he's dead because of the general and I'm on the run. I took my chance when they were sending me to be decapitated. Now, I'm public enemy number one in my own country. I've been running ever since I escaped. I rarely stop for more than a few days because they could conquer places in search of me. I've just been trying to stay ahead of them. When you said that you could train me to be better, it was a dream come true. Maybe I can even clear my name."

"We'd be glad to help anyway we can."

"Thank you, DB. You are the first friend I've had for a long while."

DB smiled. "I try to be friends with all. Hold on." He held up his hand and listened. "Are there any archers in that army you came from?"

"Archers. Foot soldiers. Silent assasains. You name it. We got it."

"Well, they're here, if I'm not mistaken, because there are archers and those stealthy assasains here."

"They are actually silent and how do you know?"

"They aren't silent enough to keep me from hearing them. I'll be right back." He left.

The others sat for twenty minutes before he reentered with some archers and people dressed all in black. They seen Matthew. One of the assasains said, "He's the one we were sent to kill."

"Thank you. Now, go back to where you came from and tell your general that you need to just forget about getting him." He then opened a portal and sent them through it. "I sent them to the outskirts of Mongolia. Out of the desert, of course."

"How did you open that portal?"

"One of my skills. We should get some sleep."

"what if they weren't the only ones he sent. What if he sent nightstalkers?"

"Well, I'll hear them and wake up. I wake up at the moment I hear any threatening person or people. Just have a nice relaxing sleep." He stopped and cocked his head a little. He smiled a little. "I think some of those nightstalkers just left."

"Not surprising if they found some men gone. They attack at night. I'd like to know how they got here so quickly."

"I have only one idea, but it's a long shot, so let's just leave it alone for now and get some sleep. I'll do the dishes."

"I'll help you."

"Ya. You just want a make out session with him."

Mantis got whacked by Viper. "You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend."

Everyone, except Mantis and Matthew laughed. DB and Wan did the dishes, while everyone else went to bed. They finished and went to bed themselves. Diablo was right outside the palace. "Enjoy your rest, for it wil be the last you'll enjoy." He then left with a silent chuckle.

**Well. Next chapter the plan will be revealled. Review!**


	3. Plan unleashed

**Hello everyone. Since this is the last one I updated yesterday, it is the first one I'm updateing today. Course, though. I updated it after midnight, so wouldn't that mean I'm updating it twice in one day?**

The morning gong rang. "Good morning, master."

"Good morning, students. Nice to see you up, DB" He said the last part with a small smile.

"Hey, I had a lot to do!" He said it with a half serious, half joking tone of voice.

"Seems like somone needs to wake up our newest friend."

"I'll do it, since he is here because of me."

"Alright. Meet us in the kitchen for breakfast." The others left for breakfast, while DB went to Matthew's room.

He opened the door quietly and walked up to his bed silently. He smiled slightly before grabbing his hand and throwing him out the door. Matthew groaned as he woke up. "Talk about a rude awakening."

DB smiled as he came to help Matthew get up. "Next time, get up at the gong."

Matthew glared at DB. "How about, next time you wake me in a more gentle manner."

"But, where's the fun in that?" DB chuckled a little as the two walked towards the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

As soon as the two entered the kitchen, DB was asked by Mantis, "How did you wake him up?"

"I threw him out the opened door."

Wan smiled victoriously. "I know my boyfriend really well."

"We know you do." Mantis got smacked by Viper's tail again.

"Do you guys do a lot of betting?"

He recieved multpile, "Yes."

"Wow. Why do you guys bet?"

DB put his hand on his shoulder. "Because, it's fun. We only use almond cookies, though."

"Yes. Because I have forbidden actual money bets from the Jade Palace."

"Order up."

DB was surprised that it was Tigress cooking instead of Po."Po, you didn't cook this time?"

"No. I thought we'd see how her cooking skills have improved."

"Well, if I get sick, I'm blaming you." DB had a small smirk on his face as he said it, and everyone chuckled at his remark, except Matthew. DB noticed this. "Matthew, you need to lighten up."

"I'm not much for lightning up."

"I can tell." DB took a bite of his noodles. He made a face like he was thinking about it. "Hmm." He still said nothing. "Well. Tigress. This noodle soup, is almsot as good as Po's. Good job."

Tigress smiled. The others each took a bite and they all agreed. "After what I've been used to eating for the past years, this is beyond amazing."

"What exactly have you been eating?"

"Anything I could find."

Zeng came in at that moment. "DB, your enemies have been sighted with a big thing! It looks like it has one of Shen's cannons attached to it! They're five miles northeast of the Valley of Peace!"

"Alight. Here's what we'll do. Matthew, you'll stay here and wait for us to return. They are a group you are not ready to face. We also need someone to protet the valley in case someone attacks. If Informant comes, tell him to stay here, in case there is an attack. Got it?"

"Um. Ya, but why can't I go?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen and we need someone here to protect the valley if it does. Also, if something bad does happen, you may not survive. Alright. Let's go!" The warriors left, but Po made sure to swallow his soup before he left.

**In a field outside the Valley of Peace**

The four villains were just lazing around the machine. Diablo was getting impatient. "Where are they. Zeng was seen over an hour ago."

Traitor sighed. "It was only fifteen minutes. We still have to wait. They probably won't be using a portal to speed up the proccess, all because they want to be sure there aren't any traps."

"I just hope I remembered the skematics correctly. It's not easy to do this from memory only."

"Mastermind. If this doesn't work, can I beat your butt?"

"If it doesn't work, I'm killing him, Avenger."

"Diablo. We need him to be alive because he is the only one that could possibly know how to build any of the machines that organization has come up with."

"Traitor's right. He was the only one that worked for it. Except for you, when you and DB were one person."

The heroes burst through the woods in their fighting stances. "Well, Diablo. What's the plan this time? Use that machine of yours to kill us?"

Diablo laughed. "It will actually help us take over China. You are the only ones we want to use it on. Fire!" Mastermind fired the weapon, but all the warriors got out of the way.

"Tigress, Viper, Crane! Help me get a look at all sides of that machine!" He ran to Tigress, who threw him, while Viper coiled around his leg and up to his arm. When they got to the trees, Viper was used to change DB's direction. He was then launched towards Crane, who changed hi direction again. When he hit a tree, he ised it to launch himself over the machine. He landed on the other side, just to see Diablo. The two pulled out katanas and started fighting. "Guys, its been redesigned on the outside, so I'm not quite sure what it is. I'd have to have a look on the inside, but it may explode if we do that!"

The Wu sisters had their hands full with Mastermind. Su yelled back, "What are some other ways of you seeing what it is?" She blocked a punch sent by Mastermind.

Wan answered for him as she blocked his katana, using her own. "He could look at the control panel and tell after doing a little searching."

"She's right, but," He dodged a swing of Diablo's katana before he continued, "My hands are kinda full with Diablo!"

Shigu, Po and Tigress were fighting Traitor. Shifu hit him with his staff, pushing him back a few feet. "I can take a look and tell you what I can."

"Alright, just make sure that you don't put it into the self-destruct sequence."

Shifu nodded as he made his way to the control panel. It was just a screen. "What do I do?"

"Just-" He was cut off by Diablo hitting him in the jaw. His jaw went out of socket. He pushed hard on it until it snapped back into socket. "Ow. Just press somewhere on the screen." He dodged a kick from Diablo before throwing his own.

"Got it." He touched the screen and it had several different selections. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He let out a sigh. He pushed one that read, _"substances,"_ and it had two selections. "DB what is, infermanel hybridus?"

"Oh, that is a substance that the organization-woah!" He dodged a few kicks from Diablo, then swung his katana to try to push him back. "It was invented by the organization that works with the memory. It helps improve it unless you have too much of it. Then it will make it worse and will erase some of it."

Shifu pressed on it and he read what it had. "What would fifty kilograms do?"

"That's enough for the entire imperial army to forget a year, or for us to forget thirteen years of our life, about." He blocked a swing of Diablo's katana, before kickng him away. "Diablo, you know neither of us will win."

"Si. But, I just need to stall." Before DB could comprehend what he was saying, he was hit onto his back. DB got back to his feet and charged at Diablo.

Shifu went out of it and read the name of the other substance. "What is Grebulon Sixty-four?"

"That is the latest failure of our-" He was cut off by being hit by the end of Diablo's katana. "Wait. If you se those two things then-"

He was cut off by Diablo. "So, now you know our plan? Si?"

"Yes. Guys, after we defeat them, we need to dismantle that carefully."

"Mastermind, hit the self-destruct button!"

"Yes, sir!" Mastermind hit a button on a remote. "Goodbye, heroes!" Then, the villains all left through portals.

"Blast! They got away." He ran up to the control panel and pushed Shifu out of the way. "Guys, you need to leave!"

"What about you?"

"I'll survive, but you guys need to leave!"

Wan grabbed DB's arm and said, "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Wan, you need to leave with them. After the explosion, if I can't stop it, come get me."

"DB, if you come with us, there will be nothing to worry about!"

"There will be some remnants of those substances that they could gather up, which would reduce the amounts they'd have to get for the next time, if they try again. If I am able to shut this down, they won't get any! Now go!"

"NO!"

"Wan, this isn't up for discussion! LEAVE! BLAST! Why couldn't they put a timer on here!"

Then, a robotic voice said, _"Three, two, one, have a nice day kiddies!"_ The machine exploded, sending everyone in different directions, but Wan had a hold of DB, so they went in the same direction.

**Villains lair**

The four were laughing maniacally about it. "They did exactly what we had thought they would do."

"Si. I knew that DB would eventually find out what we were planning and try to stop the explosion and have the others leave. But, Wan wouldn't leave, keeping the others there."

"So, now we find who to free out of Chor Gom prison to finish them off."

**What did their invention do? Find out next chapter. Review.**


	4. Results

**Now, we see the results of the machine.**

DB woke up a couple hours after the explosion. He knew only three things. He was alone, he was hungry, and he was five! "Wh-where am I?" He began to look around. "Wh-where's my parents?" He began to tear up and he was sniffiling a little.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes were spying on him. They lunged and tackled hm to the ground. It was a five year-old clouded leopard. "Hiya!"

DB let out a scream and got out from under the leopard and ran behind the nearest tree. He nervously looked around the tree to a confused leopard that was sitting on her knees. "Wh-who are you?"

"Wan. What's yours?"

"DB."

Wan started walking up to DB. She didn't have her mask on. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to play."

DB slowly came out form behind the tree. "Do you know where we are?"

"No. Do you know where my sisters are?"

"No. I've somehow been separated from my parents. Maybe we could help each other. I could help you find your sisters and you could help me find my parents."

"Sure!"

DB looked towards the sun. "Hm. I believe that east is that direction." He pointed east. "So, now we know which diretion is which. Let's head south." They headed south, and soon, they began a game of tag.

**Miles away**

A small tiger cub woke up. She was in a tree. "How did I get up here?" She looked around and slowly began climbing down the tree. When she reached the bottom, she looked around. "Where am I? Last thing I remember is being in the orphanage." She began walking through the forest, when a butterfly landed on her nose. She giggled and when it flew off, she started chasing it. She was so interested in trying to catch it that she didn't notice a young viper in front of her and the two ran into each other. "Sorry. i wasn't paying attention."

"No. It's my fault I wasn't watching what was in front of me. My name's Viper. What's yours?"

"Tigress. Do you know where we are?"

"No. I somehow got separated from my family."

"Maybe I could help you find them."

"Really? That would be great! Come on. Let's go!"

**Valley of Peace**

Matthew had failed on the training courese, again. "I'll get through that at some point."

"Are you sure about that?"

Matthew turned around to see a mountain lion in an all black outfit leaning against a wall. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I came in using a portal and I'm Informant."

"I see. DB and the others left on a mission. DB said to tell you not to go anywhere."

"let me guess, he is going to fight against his four most powerful enemies and he felt like something bad was going to happen. Am I correct?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm one of DB's closest friends. What's your name?"

"Matthew."

"Well, I can tell that you need some work on your fighting skills. How about we go to the valley for something to eat, then come back to this later."

"Alright. We can do that." The two then left for the valley.

**Chor Gom Prison**

Two Rhinos were gaurding the door to Chor Gom Prison. A vulture came down and landed right in front of them. The two rhinos had there weapons at the ready, but they didn't notice a coyote come down behind them and take them out quickly. "Nice distraction." A beaver and bear joined the two. The coyote punched the doors into pieces. "Knock, knock."

The gaurds all started charging. "I'm going to start looking for the right prisoner to send after those kids."

"Alright, Traitor. We'll keep the gaurds busy." Traitor took off looking through the cells while the others fought and defeated all the gaurds that came their way.

**Well, seems like their plan is coming together nicely, huh? Wonder how it's all going to end. Review!**


	5. Who likes Surprises?

**New chapter. Yay! We will start at Chor Gom Prison.**

The villains were looking at the one they had freed for taking out the heroes. "So, you know what our plan is?"

"Yes. you've explained it in great detail...Diablo, correct?"

"Si."

"You won't go easy on those kids, will you?"

"No."

"Good. We will make sure you have whatever you want when we have conquered China."

"Thank you."

"Now go and find those kids!"

**With DB and Wan**

The two had began a game of tag and were chasing each other and laughing. They eventually tripped over something. They looked down to see it was a panda cub. It got up and strecthed and looked around. "Where am I?"

"you're in the woods. My name's Wan and this is... hey? Where'd he go?" DB peered out from around a tree. "DB. come and meet this panda."

"I'm fine right here." He spoke with a quick voice. He obviously didn't want to meet anyone new.

"My name's Po. My dad's a great noodle chef in the Valley of Peace." His stomach growled. "I guess I'm hungry for some of his noodles." He and Wan laughed.

Wan went behind the tree that DB was hiding behind and pulled him out form behind it. "He's not going to hurt you!"

"I don't care! I don't wanna go to him! i'd rather be alone!" He immediately stoped struggling when he realized what he had said. He turned to Wan and Po. Both of them had shocked and sad expressions. He leaned forward and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" Wan let go and pushed him down. "I'm sorry! It's just-"

Wan cut him off. "I can't believe I wanted to be friends with you, you big meanie! Come on Po. Maybe we can find our way to the Valley of Peace." The two walked off. Po took one glance back at DB, who began crying into his knees.

**An hour later**

DB was still sitting in the same place, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and it was a young Shifu, about twenty years old. "Why are you crying?" DB just turned away. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. i'm crying because I said the wrong thing, making a friend of mine walk off to try to find a lace called the Valley of Peace."

"I'm from there. I am currently working on becoming a master at the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace. Maybe I could walk you there."

"Thank you." DB stood up and the two began walking towards the Valley of Peace.

**With Tigress and Viper**

The two had been walking for a while. "Viper. Do you think we could be walking in circles. I mean, we haven't seen anything and all these trees look the same."

"But, we've been walking in a straight line! How could we have changed direction?"

Just then, two bananas hit them and two others started laughing. "I told you it would be funny!"

"that you did, new buddy." It was young Monkey and Mantis. "Where'd you learn all those pranks?"

"Back home, i'm the prank king!"

"Did you two hit us with those bananas?"

"Why do you think we're laughing?"

Tigress growled, making the two stop laughing and hide behind a tree. "Well, stop laughing! We're trying to find her family."

"Maybe we could help. Then, you two could help us find our families."

"That sounds great. Just don't pull any pranks!"

"with her anger, we wouldn't think of it!" Tigress smirked. She may be young, but she's just as scary as when she was an adult.

**With Po and Wan**

The two had made it to the Valley of peace and met a mountain lion. "Hello there. What are your names?"

"I'm Po and this is Wan."

The mountain lion's smile went away. "i'll guide you two to Po's dad."

"Thank you." Wan was still smiling.

The mountain lion made sure to be careful and not draw attention as he snuck towards Mr. Ping's. He made it there and everyone was gone. "Um. Mr. Ping? Matthew? We have a situation."

Matthew came out from the kitchen and asked, "What is it?"

"This is Po and Wan."

Matthew's eyes went wide and Mr. Ping came out to see what the big deal about Po and Wan was. But, he did find out quickly. "i'm going to close the shop early. You two, go up to Po's room."

"Okay, dad. Let's go Wan!" The two left towards Po's room.

"This is not good. But, it tells us what the bad thing was that was going to happen."

"So, what do we do?"

"I'll find everyone and bring them here, then get Song and Tai Lng to come and help look after them while I go and find out what did this to them."

"What do we do?"

"You and Mr. Ping will take care of them." He then made a portal and left.

**DB and Shifu**

Shifu was giving DB a ride on his back because his feet were hurting. "Are you alright up there?"

"Yes. Thank you, again, Mr. Shifu."

Shifu chuckled. "My pleasure, little one." A portal opened up and Shifu jumped a little. He ste DB down and said, "Hide behind that tree!" DB wasted no time. Informant came through. "Who are you?"

"My name is Informant. I am a friend of DB's family. They said that for a while, they wanted him to stay at Mr. Ping's noodle shop in the Valley of Peace. I also talked with Oogway and he wants you to be there, as well."

"How do I know you're not just trying to trick us?"

"You'll just have to."

"Very well." Shifu then motioned for DB to come to him. He grabbed a hold of Shifu's hand as they went through.

**Mr. Ping's**

Informant came through with DB and Shifu. "That is Mr. Ping and Matthew."

"Hello, little one. And Shifu."

"I hear Oogway is wanting me to stay here for a while."

"He is. DB, would you like to go to my son's room?"

"S-sure. What's your sons name?"

"Po."

"Is he a panda and did he come here with a leopard cub?"

"Yes?"

"I met him earlier and he left with Wan all because I said the wrong thing." He began to tear up.

Mr. Ping brought him into a hug." There, there, little one. The best thing to do is to try to get them to understand why you said what you did."

Informant smiled, but was brought to the side by Matthew. "I don't know a thing about taking care of children."

"Just do as Mr. Ping says and play with the children. It's easy."

Matthew just stared at him. "i'm not the kind to play with children. i'm a former soldier."

"So. Soldiers can make great parents. Good discipline. Strong guidance. You just need to try to play with them." Informant left through a portal, leaving Matthew with a sigh.

**two hours later**

Informant had found everyone and got Song and Tai Lung. He left through a portal and the others were watching the kids. Matthew sighed. "This is going to be a long few days."

"Don't worry. you have me, Mr. Ping, and Tai Lung to help. Just do as we tell you."

Matthew sighed and looked down. "Why is there a bird shaped shadow getting smaller?"

The four abults looked up and they seen a dark figure coming down. It landed. The first thing Matthew noticed was that it was an owl. "I see you found all the children."

"Who are you?"

"That is Fenghuang, one of the former Furious Five. She was kicked out because she turned evil."

"Thanks Tai Lung. So, we're going to have to fight you, huh?"

"Actually, no."

**Hm. Why is she not doing as she was sent to do? Fnd out next chapter.**


	6. Beginning Invasion

**Hope you like this chapter.**

Matthew asked. "What do you mean?"

Fenghuang chuckled. "I was broken out by a coyote, beaver, bear, and vulture and they told me to kill innocent children. I may be evil, but I still have my values."

"So, you'll help us take care of these children and maybe even those other four?"

"Yes. To both of those."

"Makes my job easier. I wonder where those four are going to first."

**Emperor's Palace**

The emperor was reading over some scrolls, when a pig came running in. "Your majesty!"

The emperor looked up. "What is it?"

"We've recieved word that Chor Gom Prison was attacked by a coyote, bear, vulture, and beaver!"

"How many prisoners escaped?"

"They only freed one."

"Which one?"

"Fenghuang."

"What would they have to do with her?"

"She is the only one that ever beat everyone at the Jade Palace except the Dragon Warrior and the new person. What is his name again?"

"DB. Now it makes sense. She would be the one most likely to succeed in at least slowing them down and she can fly, which would shorten her journey."

A goose came in with a scroll. "Your highness! We just recieved a message from Gongmen City. Masters Ox and Croc have been captured along with the city by a group of four villains!"

"well, it certainly didn't take them long to attack. Send the whole army to Gongmen City to hold off the four villians and send a message to the residence of the Jade Palace about the attack."

"The four have separated. One stayed in Gongmen City. One is headed here. Two are headed for where they say the Ladies of the Shade are."

The emperor thought for a moment. "I'll be leaving my palace and leave the army. I'll visit the northern countries. Make sure they get an escort from the other countries ready for me and the situation is explained and still send a message to the residence of the Jade Palace."

The goose and pig left. The emperor left to his room to pack for his journey.

**Mr. Ping's**

The kids were quite the handful. The Wu sisters were always play-fighting with each other and Tigress, though Tigress always hurt them unintentionally. They were having trouble finding Viper. Monkey and Mantis kept playing pranks on everyone. Po had to be fed, a lot. Crane was easily entertained, so he was easily taken care of. DB kept running towards the others about injuries, even the most minor. All the adults sat down and sighed because the kids had been sent for a nap. "I'm getting too old for this."

"It was hard tot rain day in and day out for the Dragon Scroll, but this is near impossible."

"I'm kind of wishing I was back where I came from instead of taking care of these children."

"Can I just go back to Chor Gom Prison?"

"No. We need all the help we can get. Even the Ladies of the Shade are lower maitenance than these kids."

Informant stepped through a portal and seen everyone with messed up fur or feathers and they looked completely worn out. "Kids higher maintenance than I thought?"

Everyone answered at once, "YES!"

"Well, I have all the information about what we could need. Who wants to help me read through these?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Now, Matthew. You don't. I see that we have Fenghuang here. Let me guess what is going on. The four vilains freed her from Chor Gom Prison to kill the younger heroes, but she has enough values not to kill children. Correct?"

Fenghuang was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Well, Diablo and DB think very similarly in plans, and getting an enemy of their enemy would be something that DB would think of. Then, seeing as how you were actually helping to take care of the children shows that your values keep you from killing children. I'm guessing Shifu is watching the children take a nap."

"Yes he is. Wouldn't surprise me if he took a nap as well."

"Let's get to work on reading these scrolls." Informant then threw several scrolls onto the table and everyone groaned.

**I know that not much happened here, but it was needed. R&R**


	7. Answers and FIGHT!

**Well, now we get some more action into it today! Though, it's a slow start to the action.**

Mr. Ping, Tai Lung, Fenghuang, Song, Matthew, and Informant were reading all the scrolls that Informant had brought in. Matthew groaned. "Some of these scrolls aren't even talking about anything remotely related to what happened to them!"

Informant sighed. "I know, I know. But, I was in a hurry, so I just grabbed everything that had a name that related to what is going on. If you see something that says 'super classified' at the top, just close it up. It will help speed up the process."

Fenghuang read intently in the scroll she had. "What is the 'incarneous marjarinous'?"

"You just need to close that scroll up."

"Why?"

"You just do. It has nothing to do with what is going on." Fenghuang shrugged and closed it up and grabbed another. After about ten more minutes, Informant started reading a scroll intently, followed by a smile forming. "Found it."

The others imediately closed up their scrolls. "Finally! What do we need?"

"Hmm." Informant read carefully. "We need something called the infernious maximous. Here's a picture of it." He laid the scroll down, showing the picture of a pink and yellow flower with thorny leaves. "I don't know where it grows."

"I do!"

"Really, Fenghuang? Where?"

"In a mountain range that is about three days walk from here."

"But, if someone were to fly there..."

"It would take less than a day."

Informant was about to open his mouth to speak, when a messenger from the emperor arrived. "Where are the residence of the Jade Palace? I must speak with them!"

"Well, we're kind of in a bind with them. Give me the message and I'll pass it on to them."

"Very well. DB's four enemies have captured Gongmen City! Now, they have split up! One is heading towards the emperor's palace, two are heading towards the Ladies of the Shade and one is still in Gongmen City!"

"This is not good. Alright. Um, thank you for the message. You may leave." The messenger bowed and left. "Here's what I think they are doing. Avenger is going to the palace to take on the entire army, Diablo and Traitor are going towards the Ladies of the Shade, and Mastermind is waiting in Gongmen City for more master's to arrive so he can take them down."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I'll go back to my dimension and get Wayward Son. He'll go after Avenger. I'll also get some needed equipment for getting all the residence of the Jade Palace back to their normal-selves. Fenghuang, you'll get three of those plants we need and then go with Tai Lung and Song back to the Ladies of the Shade, only to hold them off until I can get the others fighting ready. Matthew, you'll go to Gongmen City through a portal. Oh, and Fenghuang, make sure to grab the plants by the roots, because the roots are vital to it. Mr. Ping, if I'm not back by the time She brings in the plants, you need to protect them, got it?"

"Yes."

"Everyone else know what to do?"

"You told us only a few seconds ago, so, ya!"

"No time for sarcasm!" Informant opened a portal. "Now, go through that portal, Matthew!"

"Ne need to yell." He walked through the portal.

Informant opened another portal. "Tai Lung, Song, your ride home." They left. Informant then opened another portal and left.

Fenghuang took off towards the plants. Mr. Ping sighed, as he would have to take care of the kids by himself. "Mr. Ping?" He turned to see DB standing there. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went on a mission. Don't worry. They'll be back."

**Gongmen City**

Matthew walked cautiously through the city, trying to find Mastermind. Right now, he would be lucky to find anyone, because the streets were deserted. "It's quiet. Too quiet."

"You got that right." Matthew turned to see Mastermind leaning up against a building. "Who are you?"

"Matthew. You?"

"Mastermind. What are you doing here? You obviously aren't part of the imperial army or a master."

"I'm working on perfecting my fighting skills in the Jade Palace. Right now, I'm here to fght you." He drew his sword.

"What a poor excuse for a sword. I'll go easy and use only one of my katanas." He drew the one from his left side. "Ready to die?"

Matthew raised his shield and got his sword ready. "Ready to eat your words?" The two charged. Mastermind easliy knocked Matthew back, but he stayed standing and his shield withheld the impact. "Weak!" Mastermind growled and charged again. Matthew jumped over him and attempted to sweep kick him, but Mastermind easily dodged his sloppy attampt. When Matthew jumped back up, Mastermind hit him against a wall. HARD! Dust fell off of it. Mastermind smirked, until Matthew stood up like he had just laid down. He smirked. "I've had harder hits form a five-year-old." He got ready for Mastermind's inevitable charge.

**Ladies of the Shade**

Diablo and Traitor hit the gaurd through the doors of the village. "Where is Tai Lung?"

"Who wants to know?" One of the twins stepped forward.

"Diablo."

"You'll find him training in the Jade Palace."

"Traitor. Take of these fools while I go to the Valley of Peace."

"Gladly." Diablo took off and Traitor drew his swords. The Ladies of the Shade got ready. He charged at them, striking first at the twins. His attacks were blocked by their umbrellas. "You're good." He then lept over one and grabbed her tail, throwing her into the other. "But, not good enough."

He was then hit from behind. "Niether are you."

He turned to see Tai Lung. "What are you doing here!?"

"I heard they were going to be under attack, so I came here with Song." Song then hit him with her umbrella. "Where's Diablo?"

"He's heading towards the Valley of Peace. He'll do what you stopped Fenghuang from doing."

"What's that?"

"Killing those brats!" Traitor lunged at Tai Lung.

**Avenger**

He was rushing through the forest towards the Emperor's palace. He knew the emperor would run, but he was going to be happy to kill all those soldiers. He was then knocked onto his side and into a tree. The tree fell. He turned to see Wayward Son. "That was for last time!" He then sent a punch through a portal, hitting Avenger into a boulder, masking it crack a little. "That is for what you did to DB!" He then kicked Avenger in the face, making his nose bleed. "That is to start this fight!" Avenger and Wayward Son drew their swords and rushed at each other. Their swords clashed against one another. They were both ready to kill the other.

**Fenghuang**

She had reached the mountains that the plant lived in. She flew down low to the ground. She finally found a big path of them. She carefully picked out the three biggest ones she could find. She put them in her beak before taking off.

**Gongmen City**

A line of buildings fell down. The two went to the harbor. Mastermind was breathing heavily from the attack. Matthew got up form the edge of the dock and dusted himself off. Mastermind went wide-eyed. "You should be dead! Let alone, standing without feeling pain!"

Matthew smirked. "I'm not your average wolf. It's part of my training. You are able to fight for a long time and take a lot of damage to weaken your opponent. Then, your job becomes easier." He then rushed at Mastermind and hit him with his shield. Mastermind landed on his back. He stumbled to his feet, only to be knocked down again. He wasn't on his back, but that didn't make it any easier for him to block the incoming attack. He was able to catch the sword mere centimeters away from his face. He broke it and moved his head to the side, while sending his fist towards Matthew. If it hadn't of been for the armor, his nose would have been broken. His helmet was cracked. He took it off and readied himself. Mastermind got up and drew his other katana. He charged again.

**Avenger and Wayward Son**

The two pushed each otheer away. They paused a moment before charging again. Their swords clashed and they went under them, only to get there swords locked. They were sweating and had many cuts on their bodies. Their fur had gotten matted down by the sweat and blood. Avenger then quickly whipped his tail at Wayward Son, knocking the wind out of him. He then kicked him followed by hitting his head from behind and into his knee. Wayward Son recovered soon after and threw a kick and conected with Avenger's chest. They both swore they heard something crack. Avenger was ent back about twenty feet. He grabbed his chest and had the other hand on the ground. He charged towards Wayward Son.

**Diablo**

He broke down the doors to Mr. Ping's. All the children were there. "Now, I get to kill all of these children."

DB hid behnd Mr. Ping. "You'll have to go through me to do it!"

"Easy enough!" He quickly grabbed Mr. Ping by the throat and threw him into the kitchen. He was about to draw his sword, when a green ball of enegy hit him. He flew out of the resauraunt. The kids turned to see Fenghuang standing there. She flew down in front of the children. Diablo stepped back in. "Why are you attacking me!? I FREED YOU!"

"I know. But, I do have values. i will not attack a defensless child. Kids. Take these flowers and go into the kitchen." Tigress grabbed the flowers and ran into the kitchen. "Shifu. Stay with the children. You are not trained well enough to go against him." Shifu, grudgingly, did as he was told. Fenghuang got into her fighting position. "Ready?"

Diablo chuckled evilly as he got into his onw fighting position. "You aren't well trained enough to go against me, either."

"But, I can hold you off long enough for Informant ot complete what he's doing." Diablo lunged at Fenghuang, who grabbed his paw and threw him out of the restauraunt, before following after him.

**Cliffhanger! Now, you got your daily dose of action. I know i haven't been putting much action into this, but now, there's going to be action until the end. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. A Fight worth Mentioning

Diablo got up quickly. "You will pay for that!" He lunged at Fenghuang, grabbed her wing, spun her a little and kicked her down the street.

He laughed until he heard a small voice say, "YOU BIG MEANIE!"

He turned to see an angry five-year-old DB. Though, it was more amusing than scary. He chuckled and picked up the little coyote. "Aren't you cute. Now, I can kill you with ease."

But, before he could, DB scrathed his nose, making him drop DB. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Now, DB hit him where it counts. Diablo fell to his knees. "Ha. Brought to you knees by a little brat. Bet you feel like a man now."

Fenghuang hit Diablo away from DB. "Get back inside, DB. Let me handle this!" DB did as he was told. Diablo charged at Fenghuang, she blocked his attack. She slid to a stop near the exit. She began the Thundering Wind Hammer. Diablo stopped his charge to see what she was doing. She launched the green ball of energy at him. He simply caught it and crushed it in his paws. "How did you-"

She was cut off when Diablo started screaming Spanish and waving his paws because of the pain. "You will pay for that!"

"you were the one stupid enough to catch it with your paws and crush it. Let's see how you handle this!" She then did the Mongolian Fire-Ball. It had the same results. "you never learn, do you?"

He charged a her again and the two tumbled out of the town. The two sprung into their fighting positions. "Today is the day you die!"

"At least I'll die fighting for what's right, unlike you will."

He charged again, hitting her to the ground.

**Gongmen City**

Mastermind hit the ground. He rolled to his feet. He had several cuts on his body and he was sweating. Matthew just walked towards him, like he was only having a nice walk for the day. He had very few visible injuries and he didn't have even one bead of sweat on him. "I thought you were supposed to be an incredibly tough opponent. I've fought tougher five-year-olds." He knew how to taunt.

"You will die today."

"Seems more like you will be the one to die today." His voice was so coll that it sent shivers down Masterminds spine. Mastermind charged and slammed his fist towards Matthew. Matthew put his shield up, but it got destroyed and he was launched backwards. He hit a building and got up easily. "Looks like I'm gonna need to do more fighting now." He charged at Mastermind with his sword and they locked blades, but Matthew was quickly pushed backwards. He rolled out of the way of Masterminds blades.

**Avenger and Wayward Son**

The two hit the ground. They rolled to their sides to look at their opponent. They qucikly got up and charged. Their blades locked. _"I've gotta find a way to gain the upper-hand. Maybe I could insult Wayward Son and his love life. That'll work."_ Avenger let out a small grin. "Hey Wayward Son. How's your love life going?"

Wayward Son pushed Avenger away and charged hitting him hard. "WHAT'S IT TO YA!?"

"Well, I just wondered. I mean, last I heard, you were hurt by your last love." He was just able to put a katana up to block the attack from Wayward Son, but he wa still pushed back several feet. _"Okay. Maybe I just need to poke a little harder."_ "Didn't the last girl you have, wasn't she also your first girl?" He dodged a swing from Wayward Son and he kicked him in the face. _"He's getting sloppy"_ He was about to say something again when he was hit by a set of nunchucks that was thrown by Wayward Son.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

He charged again and kicked Avenger into a rock, Avenger opened his eyes and rolled out of the way of Wayward Son's blade, which cracked the rock. Wayward Son then sliced at Avenger, who jumped back far enough to say something. "didn't she just want to use you to get into the organization? You sure do know how to pick 'em." Bad idea for Avenger.

**Ladies of the shade**

Traitor was having difficulties with Tai Lung and the Ladies of the Shade. The hardest part was that he couldn't take his eyes off of Tai Lung,n o matter what. Otherwuse, he would get a surprise visit from Tai Lung's fist. He had just looked away from Tai Lung. He turned around in time to dodge his fist and land a hit to his gut, but Tai Lung just lifted his knee to Traitor's face and then spun a kick to his face. Song then hit him with his umbrella. He tried to strike her with his katana, but she opened her umbrella and used it as a shield. then one of the Ladies of the Shade struck him with a kick, but they were knocke dout quickly. Now, only a quarter of the Ladies of the Shade were still concious. Tai Lung kicked Traitor in the back, making him go forward to get hit by Song's umbrella. He went through a building. He got out and smirked. They were confused. They soon found out why he was smirking when he released the Thundering Wind Hammer. Tai Lung and Song just barely dodged, but some of the others weren't so lucky and were knocked out.

**Mr. Ping's**

Informant stepped through a portal with three guns that were very high-tech looking. He came to the window and asked, "Where are the flowers?"

"Here. You may want to hurry, since Fenghuang is facing Diablo by herself."

Informant took the three flowers and put them into the glass chambers at the top of each gun. "DB, could you come out here?"

DB did and was immediately shot by one of the guns. "Thank you, Informant. I suppose those two are for me to use?"

"Yes. I knew how much you would like that." DB let out a small laugh like a maniac and took the two guns. He then walked to the entrance and shot like crazy, getting a direct hit each time. Informant just leaned onto his gun and said, "Guess it was pointless to make three of them."

"Yes it was. Now, let's help Fenghuang, though, I can distract Diablo easily."

Wan came up to him and asked, "How's that?"

"follow me and you will see. Let's go." The group left Mr. Ping towards where Fenghuang was fighting Diablo.

**Diablo and Fenghuang**

Fenghuang and Diablo fell and Diablo lannded on top, then he jumped off. "Seems as though your time has come. And for what? Nothing."

Fenghuang just chuckled as she got up slowly. She was badly bruised and had some cuts. "You haven't noticed what I've been doing, have you?"

Diablo stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've been leading you away from where the kids were, giving Informant time to get back and change them back. So, I may die, but you will also be defeated."

Diablo growled in irritation as he charged at blinding speed as Fenghuang knew she couldn't block it in time, so she closed her eyes, but she never felt a hit. She opened and seen a hand holding Diablo's fist. She turned to see DB. DB pushed Diablo back and got in front of Fenghuang. "First you try to hurt innocent children, then you try hurting an owl who did nothing to you. What a shame."

"You will be destroyed with her and all of China!"

"Doubt it. I mean, weren't you the one that was brought to your knees by a five-year old? I bet you feel like a man now." Diablo growled and got ready to fight. "I wouldn't do that. You're a little out numbered." The others walked out of the forest.

Mantis was chuckling. "You were brought to your knees by a five-year-old! That is so embarrassing!" Mantis started laughing very loud.

"Ya. What makes it even worse is that it was probably one of the weakest five-year-olds that you would ever meet."

Diablo's face got red, which only made DB chuckle. Diablo said something in Spanish befor eleaving through a portal. "Well, DB. Now what?"

DB smacked Mantis to get him to stop laughing. "Fenghuang, how many people can you carry?"

"Two. I could carry mor eif it wasn't for the fight."

"Alright. You will carry me and Wan to Gongmen City. Th-"

Fenghuang cut him off. "Wait. Can't you make a portal to Gongmen City?"

"I can, but that takes a lot out of me. I want to be able to have all my strength for fighting. You are pretty worn out already, so, ya. Crane, you will carry Viper, Monkey, and Mantis to the Ladies of the Shade." He then opened a portal. "The rest of you go through that portal. It leads to Wayward Son." Everyone left in their directions.

**I know I didn't put anything in the beginning, but that's just because I wanted to get right into the action for your enjoyment. There will be one or two more chapters. Review please!**


	9. End of the Fight and Private Talks

**Gongmen City**

Fenghuang, DB, and Wan landed in Gongmen City. It was very devastated. "Wow. Mastermind and Matthew have really been going at it. Let's split up and try to find them." The other two nodded and were about to separate, when Mastermind and Matthew broke through a wall. "Found 'em."

The two stood up. Matthew was sweating. He had a cut lip and a black eye. The rest of his injuries were covered by his armor. "Fenghuang!? What are you doin!? you are supposed to be helping us, not them!"

"That may be what she is _supposed_ to do. But, that doesn't mean she _has_ to do. She has more values than you. now, we have you outnumbered and outmatched." Mastermind growled. DB was then hit in the side by Diablo. DB stood up. "Well, that was unexpected. Fenghuang. you and I will fight Diablo. Wan and Matthew will take care of Mastermind."

Fenghuang got into her battle stance. "Very well." DB and Diablo followed suit. She then flew forward and grabbed Diablo, lifting him up. Diablo scratched Fenghuang's foot, making her drop him and DB followed from the ground, while Wan and Matthew got ready to fight Mastermind. They charged at each other.

**Wayward Son and Avenger**

Wayward Son was standing over Avenger. They were both sweating and cut. "Now, you will DIE!" He grabbed Avenger by his front teeth and hit him as he was coming up. He then grabbed his face before he fell back to the ground. He then drug Avenger over to a boulder and started slamming his head into it. He never even noticed everyone that came through a portal. He was about to slam his head again, but his hand holding Avenger was caught. He trned to see Tigress holding his arm. "Let me finish him off!"

Tigress shook her head. "He is defeated. You do not need to keep attacking him."

"To keep him from attacking again, I do! Now, let go!"

Tigress shook her head again. "He may have done some horrible things, but we do not kill unless nessecary to stop them that time. We especially do't kill them by slamming them into a mountain. You are afraid to be a monster, well it seems to me that you may already be one."

Everyone watching went wide-eyed as they waited for something to happen. The two stared at each other for the longest time. both of them had a face of determination. Wayward Son finally dropped Avenger and went to a tree. He fell to his knees and began to cry. "Why?"

No one understood the question, but just because it wasn't directed to them. "Guys, go back through the portal. I'll stay here with him." They nodded and left.

**Ladies of the Shade**

Traitor was holding his katana as he stared at the defeated warriors. ai Lung and Song had finally been defeated. "You thought you were worthy of the Dragon Scroll. Pathetic. Now to kill you."

He began to walk slowly towards Tai Lung. Song tried to get up, but she was too weak. Traitor started to chuckle. Until, he heard someone shout, "BOMBS AWAY!" He looked up just in time to meet a monkey's foot. He stood back up to be hit to the ground by Crane, who had shouted. "Now, we'll defeat you."

Traitor noticed the numbers and the odds were against him. He was no fool. "I'll see you all later." He jumped through a portal to leave.

"Wow. what a coward. We show up and he leaves. How embarrasing."

"At least he's gone. Let's help clean this up." The others nodded and began to clean up.

**Gongmen City, Diablo, DB and Fenghuang**

Fenghuang had landed when Diablo scratched her foot. The two were fighting and Fenghuang was losing. She swung at him, only to have him dodge and hit her while he swepp kicked her. Before she fell, he grabbed her wing and pinned it behind her back while holding the other one out straight. "I'm going to put you in so much pain you won't be able to walk or fly for weeks." He then broke the wing he was holding out straight and she let out a scream of pain. "It is only going to get worse."

"No it won't!" They looked up to see DB with righteous fury active. "you know why to be afraid, Diablo."

"What's going on?"

"Doesn't matter. Let her go!" Diablo pushed her away and onto the ground. DB then rushe dtowards Diablo while using his righteous fury to give him a huge speed boost. Diablo couldn't even blink before DB had closed the distanc ebetween them. The two were speeding down through the city and through buildings. DB stopped running and skidded to a stop, while Diablo kept going. DB smiled at his accomplishment.

Diablo jumped a DB through a portal and the two hit the ground. They got up to their feet when Fenghuang finally got to where they were. DB smirked at Diablo. His smirk soon became a crazed smile. Diablo winced. "Oh no."

"What's going on?"

"I'm about to go pshyco on him. You might want to leave." One of his eyes opened wide while the other was twitching at half-closed Fenghuang decided it would be safer if she left she quickly ran to Gongmen City Jail to free masters Ox and Croc. "I'M a PYROMANIAC!" That was the last words Fenghuang heard before she left. DB charged at Diablo and an explosion occured.

**With Matthew, Mastermind, and Wan**

Mastermind was kicked backwards by Matthew an dthen hit in the side by Wan. He growled at the two smaller carnivores. They simply charged at him with their weapons ready. They swung and he blocked. They spun into a kick, pushing him back. They lunged at him, but he swatted them away with his arm. "You two are going to pay!"

He was then hit form behind by a mace. "Not on my watch!"

He was then hit by a tail. "Or mine!"

"Masters Ox and Croc? How did you get out!?"

"i let them out." He turned to see Fenghuang.

"I knew you were going to do more to help defeat us." He lunged at her, only to be kicked by Matthew. He landed on his side and threw Matthew away. He got up and was knocked down by Master Ox ramming into him. He stopped the charge by Ox and flipped him over his head into the ground.

"How could he do that!? I thought Ox was bigger than him!"

"He is, but I can handle more weight than him." He slammed himself into Croc to send him into a building. Wan caught him off-gaurd and kicked him in the side. He slid a few feet, only to be knocked to the ground by Matthew. He barely dodged the mace swung by Ox. He rolle dot his feet and tried to attack, but was attacked by Croc's sword, so he had to block it. Croc then swung around with his tail and knocked Mastermind down. Matthew was thrown by Wan to hit him while he was down. Mastermind stumbled to his feet and held his side. "You may have won this fight, but you have not won the war."

Wan crossed her arms. "Isn't that a bit cliche?"

Mastermind growled as he left through a portal. "That was tough."

"you get used to it."

"you mean, you guys go through that on a usual basis?"

"Yes, Fenghuang. We do."

"I can't believe we were locked in Gongmen City Jail, again!"

"I'm just glad we were able to beat them again. By the way, where is DB, Fenghuang?"

"He is fighting Diablo and he somehow had flames on his hands."

"Ah. his righteous fury."

She recieved four confused looks and all of them saying, "Righteous fury?"

She sighed. "Yes. you see, whenever he gets angry for the right reason to the right extent, his righteous fury becomes active. He becomes stronger, all the wounds he recieved prior to getting his righteous fury heal and, as you seen, he gets flames on his hands. He can use the fire to fight." An explosion then occured. "Kind of like that."

"Huh? What if he goes crazy while using the righteous fury?"

"Well, I've never seen that happen, but i assume it would make the fight much easier for him, since he goes on an unstoppable rampage when he goes, as he says, phsyco. But, he will fight whoever he comes in contact with until they are defeated and then he just goes in a straight line path destroying everything in front of him."

"Sounds like him."

"Wan, you seem to know a lot about him and his righteous fury."

"It probably helps that she's dating him." Fenghuang's beak dropped open. Ox and Croc chuckled. "That's exactly what we though when we found out she and her sisters had turned good and that Db was dating her." Ox was leaning on his mace as he spoke.

"Yes. I am dating him. But, I know all this about the righteous fury because I have it myself. I know about the going phsyco because I have seen it in action." Another explosion occured, only closer, but Wan continued like nothing happened. "You never know how long he will be in the phsyco mode, but whenever it ends, he falls asleep."

"how long before he'll be here, do you think?"

"About five minutes, tops."

"shouldn't we leave then. That way we won't get caught in an explosion?"

Another explosion happened, even closer. "Go if you want, but I'm gonna help DB stop Diablo."

"i'll help, too."

"We ain't gonna get caught in an explosion. All those who don't want a firey death, let's go." Only Ox and Croc left.

"Fenghuang. Leave with them. you're wing is broken.

"But, I wish to learn more about this guy. He recently saved my life."

"Well, at least get on top of that building to keep youself safe." Fenghuang got up with a little help from Matthew and Wan. An explosion happened about a block away. "Get ready." No sooner than she said that, DB and Diablo came through the buildings. DB was laughing like a maniac and Diablo was just trying to fight DB, but he couldn't anticipate anything, since DB was fighting wildly. Wan and Matthew hit Diablo. DB followed where he had went and slammed a fist into the ground trying to hit him, but Diablo got out of the way, so a crater formed. Fenghuang's eyes shot open at his strength. Wan then grabbed Matthew by the arm and said, "When I release, make sure to keep your foot outstretched, got it?"

"I guess."

Wan released and he did as he was told. His foot landed firmly on Diablo's face and he used it as a springboard to get on the other side of him. DB then delivered an explosive hit to Diablo's chest, though it was not as explosive as what had ahppened before. Diablo flew towards Matthew, who made sure to keep his arm outstretched. Diablo was knocked out. Matthew remembered what Wan had said and got out of DB's way as he started a rampage. Luckily, nothing was in his way, so he was swinging at nothing. "I wonder how long this rampage will last." As soon as she said that, DB stopped at the end of the street and fell over. "Guess that tells us."

Matthew lifted up Diablo and Fenghuang jumped down from the roof and the group made their way to DB. Mastermind appeared through a portal behind them and kicked Mathew, so he dropped Diablo. Mastermind picked up Diablo and left. "Well, at least I don't have to keep carrying him."

"Yes. But, you have to carry DB."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because, you're the only man here and aren't men supposed to be kind towards women by helping with heavy loads?" Wan and Fenghuang chuckled.

Matthew just glared at Wan. They got to DB and Matthew started to pick up DB, but was hit by DB's fist. DB got up and yawned while strecthing. "That was a fun time. Fenghuang, let's see what we can do about that wing." She held out her wing to him. It was obvious where Diablo had broken it because it was bent in an odd angle. "Well, I've had my arm broken worse than that. This is gonna hurt." He bent it back in place and Fenghuang winced a little. "Wan, hold it like that." Wan held Fenghuangs wing while DB took out two katanas, dulled them and took off the handles. He put them on Fenghuang's wing and tied them down with some string. "You're going to have to keep your wing like that and immobilized. Hold on." He took out a strip of cloth and wrapped it around Fenghuang's body and wing to keep it down. "I've never really done this for a wing before."

"I understand. At least it is just one wing and nothing worse."

DB asked, "What do you mean?"

"well, before you arrived, Diablo said that he was going to make sure I wouldn't be able to fly or walk for weeks."

"I see. Then, it is good that I showed up when I did." He seemed to be thinking about something.

"what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He finished wrapping the cloth. "well, let's go find out where Ox and Croc ran off to."

"no need to. Nice work defeating Diablo."

"Thanks, Ox. Okay. We're going to go and check on everyone else. Let's start with the Ladies of the Shade." He opened a portal. "I know I said it takes energy out of me, but we aren't going to be oding much fighting, hopefully."

**Ladies of the Shade**

The town was cleaned up. All that remained was rebuilding the huts. "Well, looks like we got the cleanup done. We should check on the others."

At that moment, Wan, Fenghuang, Matthew, and DB fell through a portal. For once, DB kanded on his feet. "I finally landed on my feet."

"Why is that strange?"

"I usually land on my face. I don't know why, but everyone else is able to do it perfectly, but I am unable to do so. So, you guys ready to go?"

"Ya. We were just about to go check on everyone else." DB made another portal. "Let's go through here to Wayward Son's fight scene."

**Wayward Son and Tigress**

Tigress was still sitting with Wayward Son, who was still crying. The others came through the portal and seen that Wayward Son was crying. DB motioned for them to stay where they were amd he walked towards them. Tigress turned to see DB walking towards them. "What happened?"

"i stopped him from killing Avenger."

"How was he killing him?"

"He was bashing his head into a rock."

DB's eyes went wider than dinner plates and he stared at Wayward Son. He knelt down to him and asked, "Why?"

"H-he insulted m-my love life."

"Well, that would be enough to set you off, but did you have anger before then?"

"Yes. Anger about what he had done before and what he had just done to you."

"What finally got you to stop?"

"Tigress making me realize that I was becoming a monster. The exact opposite of what I want."

"Tigress, please take the others back. I want to talk to Wayward Son alone."

"alright." Tigress led the others through the portal while DB and Wayward Son talked.

**Jade Palace**

Everyone had arrived, except DB and Wayward Son. "I can't believe how DB acted as a kid."

"I know. I thought he would still be the way he is today."

"He was when Fenghuang had went out to fight Diablo on her own."

"I wonder why he was so scared as a kid."

"I don't really think it was fear. Rather, it was him being shy and it looked like fear."

"What caused a change?"

"Well, I grew up, Viper."

Everyone turned to see DB leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, I just arrived to here, but I've been close enough to hear what you were saying when Mantis started the conversation about how I acted as a kid. And, Shifu, you're right. It was me being shy. Po. Why would you think I would act the same as a kid as I do now? People change as they grow."

"He's right. I mean, even me and my sisters changed."

"As did Fenghuang, which reminds me. I want to talk to you, Fenghuang. Just come to me when you feel like it. I'm going to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." DB walked out.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about."

"He never asks to talk to anybody without a good reason." With that last comment by Shifu, conversation stopped.

**Later that night, Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

DB was sitting at the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling over the edge. "Why are you sitting out here when it's so cold?"

"I was waiting for you to come out so we could talk." He knew the voice, so he didn't turn around.

Fenghuang sat down next to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

For a few moments, he was silent looking off into the distance. Since he wasn't speaking, Fenghuang stared in the distance with him. After a couple of minutes, he finally spoke. "How's the wing doing?"

"Huh? Oh. It's doing fine. It will take a while for it to heal fully, so Shifu said I was free to stay until it healed."

"That's good." He fell silent again. Fenghuang just looked back to where DB never stopped looking. He then took a deep breath and looked down. He then looked towards Fenghuang, who had turned to him at his deep breath. "Why did you disobey those four?"

"What do you mean?"

"When they freed you, they gave you the opportunity to take over the Jade Palace and to have what you wanted. Why didn't you take it?"

"I couldn't hurt innocent children."

"Then, why didn't you attack after we got back when we were all weak? You would have been able to do it easily, even with your broken wing. It put us all on the same playing field. So, why?"

"you wouldn't believe it."

DB set a paw on her shoulder. "Yes I will. I won't laugh at you. Why do you think I wanted it to be private?"

Fenghuang sighed, as he was telling the truth. ""Okay. But, please don't tell anyone."

"Again, why do you think I had this be private?" The two smiled before she began.

**Scene. Ya. Um. you aren't going to learn why until I get another story up, but I'm not sure how long it will be before I get that one up. There is one more to go until this ends. R&R**


	10. New Moves and New Realizations

**The final chapter. :( All good things must come to an end. BUT! There will be another story following this...at...some...point. Not sure when, though. Got other stories I'm gonna do before I get to it.**

Fenghuang had been at the Jade Palace for a few weeks. Her wing had healed and She was training DB to do the Mongolian Fireball once her wing healed. "Alright. Follow my moves _exactly_." DB was following her moves as best he could, but he had trouble at the end and it made the Mongolian Fireball fire at himself. He ended up in the wall, again. "You seem to have trouble with the end. This is the twenty-first time you've ended up in the wall."

"It seemed more like the hundredth time." He pulled himself from the wall and landed on his hands and knees. "I wonder why I'm having trouble with the last few moves."

"Let's try again."

"Okay. But, if I end up in the wall again, you're gonna have to pull me out!" He said it with a smirk on his face, so she just chuckled. He watched her step by step before he tried doing the moves. It looked as though it was gonna work, but then it exploded in between his arms. "At least it didn't blast at me, per say."

Fenghuang just shok her head. "Try watching me a few more times, then try it again." DB nodded as he watched her perform the move three times. "Do you think you've got it, now?"

"Let's see." He tried again, and again he failed. "I will get this, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"I must say, I am quite impressed with how persistant you are."

"Well, eveery other move I've tried to master, I've ended up mastering it, so I _will_ master this one!"

Shifu walked in and chuckled. "i am not too sure about that. It is called one of the seven impossible moves for a reason."

"Ya. but, that just makes it more fun to try to master it. I'm able to make the fireball, it just explodes while I have it."

"Hm. Better than throwing you into the wall."

DB rubbed his hand against the back of his head. "I...actually had that happen...a few times." He motioned towards the holes.

Shifu sighed. "Just make sure you fix them."

"Will do." Shifu then left. "Alright. Let's try this again." He did the moves again, and he finally got it. Unfortunately, it hit Wayward Son, who just walked in throgh a portal. DB ran up to him. "Are you alright?"

Wayward Son glared at him. "you just hit me with a fireball. What do you think!?"

"No need to get angry. I just now perfected a move. Also, you got a little flame on top of your head. Let me get that." DB then pinched the fire out while Wayward Son glared at him. "It's out now. What were you wanting?"

"The ninjas wanted to know what color you wanted the new base to be."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Black, as usual."

"i told them that would be your answer." Wayward Son got up and started to leave, but stopped and said, "Congratulations on mastering that move." He left.

DB was now standing wide-eyed and his mouth gaping. "Um. DB?" Fenghuang tried waving her wing in front of his face and shaking him, but to no avail. "DB? What's going on? Are you alright?"

Wan walked in and seen that DB was seemingly frozen. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Wayward Son came in and he said the ninjas wanted to know what color he wanted the new base to be. Then, he congratulated him for mastering a new move."

Wan was now wide-eyed and ner mouth gaped slightly. "He _congratulated_ DB for doing something?"

"Yes."

"That is so out of character for him. Now, I understand. I can get DB back. Stand back." Fenghuang took a few steps back. "DB, I'm about to go out with this new lion i met. I hope you don't mind, and no, it's not as friends."

"WHAT!? WHY ARE...HOW COULD... BUT WE-" Wan finally cut him off by kissing him. "That was not cool."

"Well, it was to get you unfrozen."

"couldn't you have tried a different tactic?"

"But, it's more fun to use this tactic, just to see how you react."

"I love you. Even if you do irritate me sometimes."

"I love you, too."

Fenghuang smiled. "Well, since you've learned the move, I think I'll be heading out now."

"Why so soon?"

"Well, i want to do some travelling. I'll be sure to visit."

"Okay. Let me make you a meal before you leave, for teaching me the move."

"You don't nee-"

"I insist, though you may want to wait outside the kitchen for a while. Don't ask why."

"O-kay."

**kitchen, thirty minutes later**

Fenghuang now realized why she needed to wait outside. She noticed the big mess that DB had made, but he was smiling all the same. Even with flour covering his face. "I'm gonna be cleaning the kitchen today anyways."

"does it always turn out so messy?"

"If it turns out good, yes. It it's not messy, then it ain't gonna taste good."

"I'm guessing there is more to you doing this than just wanting to thank me for teaching you a move."

"yes. When you leave, head straight for the Pool of Sacred Tears. I'll be there. It's more private."

"Another rivate talk? About what?"

"You'll see. Now eat the noodles so I can clean this place."

**The next day, courtyard**

Fenghuang was getting ready to leave and everyone was seeing her off. "I'll see you all later."

"It was AWESOME having you here without you, ya know, trying to take us all down or anything."

Fenghuang chuckled. "It was great to be here."

"I hope we can see you soon. Have afe travels."

"i will. Thank you, Viper."

"Be sure to remember everything, so you can have something interesting to tell when you return."

"Ya. That way, we won't have to see the lovebirds making out at the table while you're here."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"It was great to see you on our side."

"I just hope your travels do't make you change sides again."

"Don't worry. I won't. I have something keeping me on this side."

"What is it?"

"My secret for now."

"Well, you will be welcome when you return."

"Thank you, Master Shifu."

"I will make sure the other masters all know that you are on our side, again."

"Thank you."

"See ya. Look out for arrows, bandits, and the four that we recently fought."

"i'll keep that in mind. See you all later." She then took off to the skies with everyone waving goodbye to her.

When she was out of sight, DB began walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I've got something I need to do. Alone. Sorry, Wan."

When he was out of sight, he made a portal to the meeting spot.

**Pool of Sacred Tears**

Fenghuang arrived and noticed DB sitting at the waters edge. "I'm guessing you used a portal."

"Yes. It wasn't something where I really needed to worry about being weakened. Now to why I wanted to meet you somewhere private. I was wanting you to send letters to me secretly, just for us to keep in touch and I could go get you to help us if needed."

"But, how would you know where to send letters to?"

"you could give an approximate destination of where you would be next annd I could send then there. If you aren't there, they can be kept at the local hotel until you arrive. If you arrive before it, you can just wait for it."

"Well, I would like that. Alright."

"Thanks. I'll also give you information about you-know-who for you-know-why."

"Yes. Thank you."

"No. Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would either be dead or still a child and the four vilains may not have been defeated. Well, you better get going. Bye."

"Bye. See you later." She took off with DB waving towards her.

**villains lair**

"My plan is working out."

"What do you mean, Diablo? I was almost killed by Wayward Son. Traitor was outmatched and didn't take a chance. Mastermind was defeated by Matthew, Wan, and Masters Ox and Croc. And you were defeated by DB using his righteous fury. How can you say the plan is working?"

"That was a small part of my plan. We need a few small defeats until we get our major victory!"

"so, you knew we would lose?"

"Yes. But, I did not expect Fenghuang to change sides on us. No importa. We can, and will, win in the end."

"I suppose you have an evil plan?"

They all turned to the newcomer. they kept themselves hidden in the shadows. "Si. What do you want?"

"To help. I believe that we can help each other."

Diablo scoffed and said some Spanish quietly. "What makes you think we would help you? What do you even need help with?"

"Eliminating those that live in the Jade Palace."

Diablo grinned evily. "We have a common enemy, then."

"So, do you except my offer?"

"Si. Who are you?"

Th figure stepped out of the shadows and the four all said at once, "Shen!"

**I know. I ended at a bad point for you because of who just came in. But, you will get to read the next story, which will show how exactly he survived. Well, review please! Again, I'm not sure when the next story will be up because of stories I'll be doing before it.**


End file.
